


Finding Nero (寻找尼禄)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, it's not what it looks like, yes they are married
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: Finding Nero (寻找尼禄)(Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. The creative reproduction belongs to me. - Seraphina Buchwald)Summary: About a nasty fungus infection.Alternative Titles: Three Kisses To A Dream, The Spardas vs. Mushroom, Everybody Loves NeroIt's a sequel to this:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450Happy Ending (of course).------Finding Nero (寻找尼禄)(版权声明：角色属于卡普空。创造性再创作属于我。——Seraphina Buchwald)摘要：记一次糟糕的真菌感染。本文又名：《三吻一梦》、《斯巴达家大战蘑菇》、《人人都爱小奶油》是这篇的番外：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450结局甜(当然了)。





	Finding Nero (寻找尼禄)

**Finding Nero (寻找尼禄)**

 

“我说过了：你会痛苦而死(You will suffer and die)。”

次元斩.绝的威力几乎将Sparda的末裔当场撕成碎片。Nero扑倒在地，魔人的力量犹如潮水从他身体里流逝一空。四条Qliphoth的树根破土而出，乘虚而入将他的手脚从关节处刺穿、钉在地面。白短发青年在疼痛与不甘之中发出伤兽般的吼叫，尽力抬起上半身怒视这一切的罪魁祸首：他的父亲、他的仇敌、他的折磨者，曾经拥有过Sparda之子Vergil姓名的……这个东西。

似是被猎物的扭动刺激到了，又是两条树根伸出地面、扎穿了Nero的身躯，兴致勃勃吸取着他体内正竭力再生的魔力与血液。

新晋的地狱魔君却不再对落败的敌手表露太多兴趣，开始向战场另一边走去。“至于你，”Nero听见它对V说，用Vergil的嗓音和语气，从容不迫、神定气闲。“你和你的背叛，将得到与之相应的酬劳。”

被迫俯伏于地的白短发青年努力抬起头，只见那个穿着自己父亲肉体的恶魔单用一只爪子就把黑发诗人从地上拎了起来，就好像捡起一领肮脏破旧的斗篷。那本威廉.布莱克的诗集被扔在一边，看起来仿佛一只被霰弹枪轰得血肉模糊的鸟儿：标着诗人名字的烫金封皮已被撕为两半，书页散乱一地，原本多彩的插画也被它先前持有者的鲜血染成了单调的殷红。

“你将会忍受世间无上的屈辱与痛苦，而我将让他目睹全过程。”

“Nero……”V低声说。哪怕在魔君的爪子撕破他衣衫的时候，他也只是咬着牙，并不哭泣或喊叫。他裸露出来的肌肤上，标志恶魔之力盈亏度的墨色纹身褪得只剩浅淡印痕。“……不要看。”

对即将发生之事的恐惧与暴怒令Nero失去了对疼痛的感知力。他不顾一切的动作使得Qliphoth树根在他身上撕开了更大的伤口，他在自己的血泊里手脚并用妄图爬行，却不断滑倒。“V——”

一道金红色的彗星从天直落，砸在他眼前：是Dante，而转瞬之间一切似乎又有了希望。Mundus王位的簒夺者扔下爪子里的牺牲品，转身拔刀迎战。又一次，魔将Sparda的两个儿子兵戎相见；而这一次，他们在场的另一位至亲已没有介入干预的力量。

“快离开这儿，累赘！”与兄长对斩过一个回合，传奇恶魔猎人对晚辈喝道。与先前不同，此时Nero拼尽全力去服从命令。只要，自己能摆脱这些该死的树根，只要自己能够到V，只要——

“打败这样的你，毫无意义。”Sparda的头生子阴森笑道。原本属于Vergil的那张脸上，属于Urizen的眼睛冒着狠毒的火光。下一秒，靛蓝色的坚硬鳞片如铠甲包裹了魔君周身，身后甩出巨大的龙翼与长长的龙尾。它的胞弟无奈之下，也变身为罪魔人形态，握紧魔刀欲与之匹敌。

“Vergil，别逼我再杀你一次。”Nero听见自己的叔叔嘶哑着嗓子说。而自己父亲的声音则回以轻声嘲笑。

“放心，不会的。”

双方同时挥出连斩，电光石火之中阎魔刀与魔刀Sparda铿锵壮烈作生死缠舞，在年轻恶魔猎人眼中幻化为刀光剑影一片模糊。这宛如千年的转瞬在短于一次心跳的时间内定了胜负，而曾经属于Vergil的嗓音轻蔑地响起来。

“太……慢……了。”

Dante的身躯跪倒在地，还原为人形。从被阎魔刀斩断的脖颈处，血液如泉水一般喷涌而出。金红色的恶魔头颅高高飞起，落地时也已复归本相。Nero睁大眼睛盯着死者那被蓬乱白发半遮的面容，感觉自己的声音和最后一缕希望之火一起在胸腔中溺亡于悲痛。

然而胜利的一方突然发出吃痛的闷哼，阎魔刀当啷一声落地。Nero惊疑之下向魔王那边望去，竟见对方怀中闪现一个瘦削的身影。那身影迎面抱住蓝色的恶魔，抬手从它背后将银拐杖刺入。

“你！和我！”Nero听见V说，口吻里的悲伤、愤怒和绝望似乎连同自己的这份也一并道出。再一次发力，拐杖的尖头将诗人与恶魔的心口一并刺透相连，伴着一股鲜血、穿出其持有者后心。“乃是……一体。”

占据了Vergil躯体的魔性一半对自己的人性一半发出疯狂的、濒死的咆哮。它一把抓住怀中的偷袭者，将他从自己心窝处生生撕了下来，一挥爪子远远抛了出去。诗人的身体被甩到一块矗立的岩石上。Nero听见骨头和筋腱断裂的声响。

魔王受了重伤，但还远不至于倒下。它咳喘着将一只手臂反伸到背后，去拔那柄插在自己两翼之间的可恶拐杖。就在它来得及这么做之前，白色长发的恶魔就已展开蓝色魔力双翼，摧枯拉朽扯断了魔界之树阻碍自己行动的树根，雷霆万钧之势一头将仇敌撞倒，脚爪踩上对方前胸，居高临下俯视那一双双瞳孔狭长的魔眼。

“Nero，”他父亲的声音呼唤着他、恳求着他。“我的儿子。”

魔人化的Nero仰天发出肝肠寸断的嘶吼。他伸出尖长的爪子，深深挖进脚下踩着的那个胸膛，攥住那颗犹自跳动不止的恶魔之心，连同自己爱人的拐杖一起扯了出来。

然而对V来说，一切努力都已经太晚了。当解除魔人化的白短发青年将他抱入怀中的时候，黑发的诗人已经再也发不出半点声音。他翕动着嘴唇似乎在默念Nero的名字，同时拼尽最后一点力气，伸手去抚摸他的脸。

那手指在碰到Nero脸颊之前，就已化为粉尘。

“不。V。不要走。”Sparda血脉的末裔听见自己带着哭腔小声请求道。他不由自主抱紧了怀中那个瘦弱的身子。“求你。”

随后他感到爱人的身体在自己怀抱里彻底解离。破破烂烂的黑色长衫挂在他手臂上，轻飘飘的、空空荡荡的。

Nero的世界熄灭了。

\------

“在大瘟疫时期，有一位女猎魔人来到一个村庄。进入村庄后，她不久就陷入高烧昏迷，身上出现青白色网状条纹。据其在尚有意识时自述，此前曾在与魔物的战斗中误入次元裂隙、身陷魔界林地。在彼处，她受到某种魔界蔁菇释放的烟雾袭击。村中教师的儿子对这位女猎魔人一见钟情，为了尝试唤醒她而偷吻了她，此后也高烧昏睡不起。本堂神甫写信向教会求援并简述了大致情况，但当教会派出的调查小队赶到时，竟发现全村人都已被感染、昏睡不省人事。探子深入村庄，在酒馆客房发现女猎魔人遗体，尸身已完全变为干尸并呈现……爆裂开来的……状态……呃……这……我的老天。”

Nico从桌上的羊皮纸文件前退开半步，神情难掩惊恐。Lady和Trish面面相觑，两人脸色都少见的不好看。Vergil在一旁坐着，雕像般纹丝不动，而V拄着拐杖默默在他身边坐下了。Dante伸开巴掌把那张纸按住转了半个圈对着自己，盯着它看的样子活像这纸就是凶手本身。“所以咱Nero遇上的就是这个蘑菇了。这上面说了最后怎么解决的吗？”

“他们烧了整座村子。探子点的火，为遏制疫病扩散把自己也一道烧死了。”Nico说，没忍住画了个十字。“咱们……是不是该打电话给Kyrie。”

DMC楼上的图书馆里一阵沉默。最后还是Dante打破了这静寂。

“作为这地方的老板，以下是我的决定。”他清清嗓子，等大家都竖起耳朵。而大家貌似也都这么做了。

“首先，先不打电话。其次，”传奇恶魔猎人庄严宣布，“谁也不许烧我大侄子。”

其他人盯着他，等他继续。

Dante尽量帅气且若无其事地转身逃跑了。

\------

“到了那边之后，我可能不会召唤你们。”V对Griffon说，“毕竟你们本源上是噩梦化身。”

“知道啦知道啦。”恶魔鸟说，显得毫不在乎。“V你自己小心一点就好。”

黑发诗人挑起一根眉毛。“就这样？我还以为你会试图向我揭示我计划的愚蠢。”

“就好像沾了这小子的事，有谁能拦得住你。”蓝羽的大鸟讥笑道，扇扇翅膀飞到床头栖落。“再说了，我们有幸复现于世，横竖也是借他的魔力。就算地狱生物不兴有恩报恩这一说，他要是真怎么着了我们小命保不保得住也还是个谜。不过啊，V。你怎么知道，待会儿能找得到他、而不是被困在你自己的脑瓜里。”

诗人低头望着躺在床上的白短发青年，打量对方因为发烧而通红的脸庞、以及遍体肌肤泛起的青白色纹络。作为一名昏睡者，Nero可远不够安静，尽管魔界菌类孢子感染带来的梦魇压得他身体动弹不得，伴生的幻觉却显然足够骇人，竟能迫使这个平日里一向显得爽朗外向、活力四射的男孩子在梦中喘息呻吟、流泪不止。他很痛苦，V想，忍不住伸出手去，试图将对方紧皱的眉头抚平。

“哪怕是人间的真菌类，也有可以通过菌丝极度延伸自身存在范围的能力。整座森林里的所有同类蘑菇，都来自地下同一个真菌体的情况并不罕见。也就是说，只要直接从源头感染，我与他之间就应存在某种形式的联结。”

“‘某种形式’。”Griffon说道，并不掩饰讽刺语气。“听起来可不像有多少保证。”

黑发诗人闭起眼睛。“我会找到他的。”

“最好在其他人发现你做的蠢事之前。”恶魔鸟最后提醒一遍，振翅飞向自己侍主、融入黑色魔力纹身之中。“Godspeed。”

V睁开眼睛。属于他们俩的房间再次安静，唯一的声响是他深陷噩梦的爱人发出的低沉悲声。“醒来吧，我的小王子。清晨已至”，诗人耳语道，用手肘支起上半身，低下头仿佛一切如常般吻了男孩子的嘴唇。

\------

“Nero？”

Nero就站在他面前，却在黑发诗人呼唤自己名字时转过背去。

“你来干什么？又想要利用我吗？哼，我还以为我对你已经没有利用价值了。”他的男孩儿狠狠地奚落他说，甩下他带着鄙夷神情向前大步走开。“难道又有什么不可告人的脏活儿，要哄骗我这傻小子替你做？好吧，那来呀。念上几句不知所云的诗、说几句甜言蜜语来听听。要是还不管用，就宽衣解带、把你那诱人的身体露一露给我看。也许我一高兴，会像从前那样心甘情愿让你牵着鼻子走。无所谓，你知道吗。反正到最后，你会为了你自己的目的抛弃我。”

“Nero。”V柔声说，追上去左手搭上对方肩膀，似是恋恋不舍。白短发青年半转过身来。同一瞬间，黑发诗人右手中的拐杖将他心脏位置刺透。

“……V？！”

“装得还挺像啊，幻影。但你是不是忘了什么。三件事，准确地讲。”V冷笑说，原地轻盈转了个圈，拔出手杖。“第一件，我爱他；第二件，他爱我。第三件——”

在魔界蔁菇制造出的噩梦Nero形象土崩瓦解的同时，诗人举起左手，气势汹汹向它展示无名指上的大银戒指。“——我们结婚了。”

\------

Nero的世界忽然有了光。

拐杖尖头碰到地面的时候发出清脆的金属声。年轻的恶魔猎人迟疑抬起头循声望去，正瞧见V站在自己面前。他张开嘴巴却什么话也说不出来。

“Nero”，黑发的诗人说，语气有点微妙地谨慎。他举头四顾，露出不敢相信自己眼睛的表情。“这地方……真令人印象深刻。”

“什么？”这个词好不容易挤出白短发青年的嗓子。

“咱们所在的这处空间。你看呀。”诗人扬起拐杖，指向斜上方。Nero顺着他指的方向往上看，只见浮着青白色云雾的天空中照耀着一轮亮粉色的太阳，还有一颗暗紫色的星球斜斜遮在前方。两人立足之处景象恍似魔界之树的顶端，然而无论从脚下的地面到周围耸立的岩木都是灰黑色的。

自己之前怎么没注意到这些异样。Sparda的子嗣嘴巴张得更大了一点，然后才闭上。

“什……么。”他轻声重复了一遍刚才那个词，再低头看看自己怀里抱的一袭空衣。他张开手臂让它滑落下去，晃晃悠悠站起来。“V？是你吗？真的是你？发生了什么事……”

V的目光从他脸上移到那件落地的眼熟衣服，又转去到那本被撕碎的诗集上。他复又望着他的男孩儿，露出不忍表情。“哦，Nero。”

\------

DMC事务所的当家人双手叉腰，低头瞪着二楼客卧里床上睡的一对人儿。Nero仰躺着而V侧枕在他左肩头，两人身上菌丝感染的脉络步调一致地发着幽幽荧光。

好消息是，Dante眯起眼睛，端详着二人睡梦中的神情心想。他们看起来挺平静。有些哀伤，但……平静。

他又侧耳细听楼下动静：女士们仍在争论解决办法、吵吵嚷嚷。他纳闷自己那个一向喜欢安静独处的哥哥为什么居然还在那儿坐得住。

传奇恶魔猎人做了个深呼吸，坐到床边。他思索了一阵，眼神在两个年轻人之间转了几圈。最后，他伸出一根手指，小心翼翼沾了点儿Nero鬓边未干的泪水。

“看起来你需要更多的帮助啊，孩子。”安静的房间里，Dante嘀咕说，随即伸出舌尖，舔舔指头。

\------

“如果不是你，”Nero控诉道，怒气冲冲向他举起自己右臂的断肢以加强谴责效果。“我本来不必遭受这么多痛苦。我本可以继续我在Fortuna的平静生活，对自己的身世血脉一概不知。如果不是你，Credo，我的义兄，也许仍然在世。如果不是你，大半辈子与自己亲兄弟、也就是我父亲作对，甚至将他杀死一次，迫使他走投无路别无他法、为了生存只能牺牲满城人性命——”

Dante一枪射中对方眉心。这个噩梦Nero幻象向后一仰，话都没来得及说完就消散了。Sparda的次子潇洒收枪，摇了摇头。

“你这蘑菇，也太不了解我家侄子啦。”

\------

Dante一脚踏进Nero的噩梦世界，正好看见小两口深情相拥。精确地说算不上拥抱：V跪坐在地上，而Nero侧缩着身体、头和整个上半身枕着V的大腿窝在他怀里。V的额头温柔地抵着Nero的肩，一只手与他相握、另一条手臂将他环抱。Dante松了口气，转头环顾四周一片狼藉的战场。

“我了个去。”他忍不住爆了句粗口评论，惊动了旁边一对人。“大侄子，你这梦真特么噩。”

\------

Vergil静立于Nero的床边，皱眉把床上两人和自己靠床边垂首坐着的弟弟逐一细细看过。此时天色将晚，三人身上魔界真菌菌丝织出网状纹路、青白色荧光明灭闪亮。

前魔王不出声地叹了口气。他反锁好房门，绕到没被Dante占据的另一侧床边，然后横卧到搁着一黑一白两颗脑袋的枕头上。

他吻了吻自己儿子的眼睛。

\------

“我以前曾反复设想自己父亲是什么样的人。现在我知道了。可我宁愿他是Fortuna城墙脚下讨饭的一介乞丐、甚至宁可接受自己是一场暴力与偶然的产物这种可能。要不，就干脆永远不知道。就算这样，”Nero说，咬牙切齿、眼中流下泪水。“也比有你这么一个——”

Sparda的长子一个居合斩将面前有着自己儿子相貌的噩梦幻象砍为两段。

\------

Vergil的到来得到了Dante的热烈鼓掌欢迎。

“不错嘛，老哥。我还以为你得花上至少半年时间才能摸到正地方。”

半魔双子中稍微晚到的那个首先打量过在场三人、又视察一遍四下各处，忽然忍俊不禁，笑了。

“所以，在我儿子的潜意识深处。如果咱俩认真打一架的话，”前魔王说，微笑里透着史无前例的得意忘形。“你的脑袋就会被我一刀斩掉。”

\------

Sparda双子兄友弟恭亲切交换对彼此感想一番，按下不表。

片刻之后。

“现在怎么办？”

Dante代表所有人提出这个问题，同时把另一句大家也都正在想的话吞下去。

这事好像在他们干蠢事之前就应该琢磨清楚。

“算了，顺其自然。”Vergil抱着阎魔刀，盘腿坐下，倒是一脸安然。“反正你的女性小朋友们也不至于真烧了我们。”

Dante跟着他哥哥坐下，也试图学对方的样入禅。坐了不到半分钟他就跳起来。“你说咱们都来燃烧魔力怎么样。变个身、放个大招什么的。也许能把这个空间打破。”

“现在无论咱们做什么，都是在Nero的内心世界里。对改变现实情况无济于事。”Vergil说，却也站起身来。“不过嘛，你要是闲的难受，我照例可以奉陪。”

他弟弟对他露出跃跃欲试的危险一笑。两人盯住对方，各自退了几步，手往武器上摸过去——

魔界蔁菇的噩梦空间突然一阵震动。飘着青白色云雾的粉紫色天空，出现了奇异的裂痕。

Vergil和Dante先是愕然对视一眼，跟着朝小两口的方向齐刷刷转头。

“你们干什么了？”Vergil首先发问。

Nero看起来像只煮熟了的龙虾。倒是V爽快开口。“我们接吻了。”

双子再次对视。“再来一次。”Dante要求。

于是那俩人又亲吻了一次。

噩梦空间再次震动。灰黑色的地面似乎蒸腾起热气。然而除此之外，并无更多效果。

双子第三次互相看看。“我们需要更多的……这种力量。”Vergil决定道。Dante点点头，大步朝靠在一起坐在地上的两人走过去。

“你、你们要干什么。”Nero吓得站了起来。V也起身，一拐杖挡在他和他叔叔之间。

“嘴巴不可以。”

“目前事态重大。”传奇恶魔猎人说，逼近一步。黑发的诗人横刀立马寸步不让，露出当时向着对方要害举起魔刀的眼神，杀气腾腾、一字一顿。

“他的，嘴唇，是我的。”

Dante举双手表示投降，绕过去站到自己侄子身边，亲了亲年轻人的脸颊。噩梦空间忠实反映其宿主心境：大地再次震动、天空继续碎裂，空气中的温度一路飙升。

“当爹的，该你了。”Dante放开Nero，对自己兄长叫道，兴高采烈外加幸灾乐祸。Vergil木着一张脸走上来，Nero偷偷看着对方，心下猛猜这表情是什么意思。

“……我但愿眼下不是这般情况。”他听见他父亲低声说道，“但也许，这正是最适宜的时机。”

Vergil吻了自己儿子的前额。

一阵剧烈震动将四人颠得差点站立不住。粉紫色的天空破了个大洞，而穿着罗马凉鞋的V已经觉得地面开始有些烫脚。他将目光投向原先自己和半魔双子的噩梦化身尸骸所在之处，欣慰发现它们已经消失得无影无踪。

然而魔界毒蘑菇营造出的噩梦空间仍然不肯湮灭、勉力维持。“我们的确需要更多力量”，Dante重复一遍Vergil之前的看法，顺手在自己胸口比了个心。“咱们仨得一起上。”

“哈？！等一下，等等，我还没——”Nero面红耳赤大喊，喊到一半下巴就被自己的爱人逮住了。

“我爱你，Nero。”V说完，吻住了那两片自己事先声明过所有权的嘴唇。

“‘我们’爱你”，Dante更正道，抱住那颗灰白短发的脑袋，选了头侧耳朵上边一点的地方亲了下去。Vergil不知什么时候已经闪到男孩儿身后，以一种夹在别别扭扭和当仁不让之间的奇妙态度在自己儿子脑后印下一吻。他这么做的时候自己也不觉脸上绯红。

“我们都爱你，Nero。”

他们所在的空间在一阵热腾腾的蒸汽爆发中天崩地裂了。

\------

“咱们四人约定，以后再也不谈这事。”Nero提议说。此时他们已经各自洗浴更衣完毕、在二楼走廊上遇见了、正准备一起下去跟其他人合家吃晚饭。

他的提议没得到其他三人除了意味各不相同的微笑以外任何其他回应。

“Oh, c'mon guys!”白短发青年发出了绝望的声音。他亲爹首先不给面子走下楼去，他叔叔在后头跟着。无奈之下他转向自己的婚姻对象。

“V……？”

“Nico肯定会想知道经过的。而且，鉴于咱们可能是史上与这种蘑菇斗争成功的首发先例。”黑发诗人笑着说，指尖抚摸他的脸颊以示安慰。“我觉得你应该造福人类，Nero。”

[FIN]


End file.
